


“Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about me”

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: You haven’t seen Loki since you were children, and when you go back to Asgard, you both realize how much you’ve grown up.





	“Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about me”

Here you were, staring straight into the eyes of Loki Laufeyson, the prince of Asgard. You were here with your father on a diplomacy mission and hadn’t seen Loki since you two were children. You stood before him after a long and boring meeting with the council. 

“My, you have certainly grown up, love,” Loki said to you as he eyed you up and down. The hall outside of the council room was empty as everyone had already cleared out. It was late and you could see the sky lit up with colorful stars through a window behind the prince. 

You rolled your eyes pretending to be annoyed. You could feel your cheeks turn pink as you also had noticed the way Loki had grown into a very handsome man. “Yes, I suppose we both have.” 

He bit his lip as he looked down at you and stuck his arm out for you to grad, “Shall we?” He implored. “We shall.” You responded as you took his arm and followed him down the long hallway. 

After Loki had guided you to your bed chambers the other night you hadn’t seen him since. It was nighttime again and after a long day of boring political matters you found yourself walking in the Asgardian Garden’s. It was quiet outside the castle and you enjoyed the peace. 

A low and calming voice spoke, breaking the silence like a dagger and making you jump, “Looking rather ravishing this evening, aren’t we, Y/N.” You turned around to find Loki resting against a pillar on the edge castle next to the gardens.

“Oh, Loki, it’s just you. You frightened me.” You said with your hand over your heart. 

“Me? Able to sneak up and scare Y/N? One of the most powerful demigoddesses in the galaxy?” 

You shook your head and rolled your eyes, which you noticed to be a pattern when you were around Loki. You chose to ignore his comment and moved on, “So what is the prince of Asgard doing out this late?” You asked walking towards him.

“I could ask the same to you, darling.” 

You smiled and Loki pushed himself off of the pillar he was resting on and approached you, now only a foot away from you. “Who gave you permission to strut around the castle so late at night looking as good as you do? It should be a crime to tease a man like that.” He spoke in a low growl. 

Your cheeks began to turn crimson as you tried to brush off what he said, but you’d be lying if you said your body wasn’t beginning to heat up at his words. You were staring down at your shoes and before you could say anything Loki grabbed your chin and tilted your head up to look at him, “Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about me the same way I’ve been thinking about you. We’d both be lying to ourselves.”

Loki was right. Ever since you got here you couldn’t get him out of your mind. You weren’t kids anymore and he had blossomed into a tall and dark haired demigod. You knew you shouldn’t act on your desires though, it would be a conflict of interest. You were here on a mission and you didn’t need any distractions. 

You didn’t realize how long you were staring into Loki’s eyes until he began to chuckle, pulling you out of his dreamy gaze. You tried to shake this feeling off saying, “I’d better get to bed, it’s late. Goodnight.” And began to walk away down the hall. You heard footsteps walking quickly after you and a strong hand stopped you in your tracks and turned you around. You body was touching Loki’s as he held you close to him. In a far more aggressive tone then earlier he spoke, feeling his warm breath on your face, “Are you sure you want to walk away? I’m leaving tomorrow and won’t be able to see you again.” He let go of your hand and let his own trace down and rest on your lower back. Your mind was racing and you could feel your heart beating loudly in your chest. 

You didn’t say a word, you were too busy being lost in Loki’s gaze. He leaned in, his lips almost brushing yours, “Do you still want to go to bed?” He asked, sounding much more submissive than just moments before. You could see in his eyes that he was practically begging you to stay. He wanted you and you wanted him. 

“No.” You said and pressed your lips to his. He wrapped his other hand around you as you slid yours up and ran them though his dark and messy hair. He pulled you in closer to him, your bodies now completely touching. You felt him harden underneath you and that only made you more turned on.

He pushed you as you stumbled backwards and collided into the stone wall, your lips never parting. Between wet kisses you managed to speak, “Loki, shouldn’t we go to your room?” The thought of someone walking by was making you nervous. “Nonsense, love,” he said between a kiss, “No one comes down here this late, and I can’t wait another second.” Loki had cut right to the chase and before you knew it he was tearing your dress up over your head. 

You would normally object to this sort of thing, having sex in a hallway in a castle filled with people, but you didn’t want him to stop. You felt his cold hands come up and cup your breast, thankful you didn’t wear a bra. He thrusted his hips against you, his hard cock rubbing your clit over your underwear. You moaned into his kiss. 

With a bit of magic Loki made all his clothes but his boxers disappear into thin air. The sudden touch of his warm and bare body against yours made you swoon. He reached down and began to use his hand to knead against your core. You returned the favor and palmed his cock through his boxers. “Fuck, Y/N” he moaned out. You began to kiss and nip as his neck and as you both pleasured one another over each other’s underwear. 

He couldn’t take it any longer and ripped his boxers off followed by pulling yours down over your legs. He quickly lifted you up against the stone wall and pushed himself into you. You both moaned out loudly, filling the silent hallway. He paused for a moment, letting you adjust to him. 

“Move,” you begged him. He did as he was told and began to pump into you, your legs wrapped around his waist. 

He kissed your neck as he slammed into you up against the wall. He began to hit your sweet spot making you yell out in pleasure. “You like that?” He asked in a raspy voice. “Yes!” you moaned out. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” He commanded. He turned you around so you were now standing on the ground facing the wall, your arms stretched out to hold you up. “So fucking good.” You slurred between moans. He grabbed your hips as he thrusted, pulling you in as deep as he could. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so goddamn tight!” He growled out. He began to go faster, both of you coming to your climax. “Don’t stop!” You whined out. “Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” He was barley able to finish his sentence before he began groaning.

You could hear moans echoing off the hallway walls and the slap of your bodies colliding. “I’m gonna come, Y/N” He spoke, stuttering his words. You began to thrust yourself backwards into him as he slammed into you. You both moaned loudly together as you reached your high. “Fucking hell!” He shouted as you groaned loudly, your arms becoming weak as you both hit the edge. His thrusts became sloppy as he tried to elongate your high as much as he could. He slowly came to a stop as your arms began to bend and give out underneath you. 

His body hung over you as you both tried to catch your breath. He slowly pulled out and you both leaned with your back against the wall, “That was-” you muttered through your heavy breathing, “Amazing” He added. 

He bent down and handed you your panties and dress. “Thank you.” You smiled to him. He had already made his clothes reappear over his toned body. After you slid your silk dress back on over your head you took his arm as he began to lead you back to your chambers. “I hope we can do this again tomorrow night, if you’re up for it, love.” He said charmingly. 

“You said you were leaving tomorrow?” You told him accusingly, looking up at him. 

“Oh? Did I say that?” He asked teasingly.

“Oh my god, you lied to me!” You shouted slapping his chest playfully, “Just to get in my pants!”

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders looking at you as you made your way down the hall, “Oh, you loved every second of it, darling.”

I should have known, you thought, after all, he is the god of mischief.


End file.
